


showtime

by mkjm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjm/pseuds/mkjm
Summary: please don't look too far into this i have no coherent thought whatsoever it's midnighf
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	showtime

**Author's Note:**

> please don't look too far into this i have no coherent thought whatsoever it's midnighf

Leo fiddles with the rope binding Madara's hands, ensuring the knots are tight enough, but not so tight as to cause discomfort.

"How does that feel?" He asks, giving a firm tug to the rope, looking up to search Madara's expression for any sign of pain.

Madara wriggles against his restraints for a moment, then leans back against the headboard which he's now bound to. "It's good!" He smiles with an affirming nod.

"That's good, that's good," Leo hums, scooting back to sit cross legged on the bed. "And you're okay with this, right?"

"I'd be okay with anything Leo-san did to me," Madara replies cheekily. Leo rolls his eyes, even though a steady blush warms his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Sap. Remember, just let me know if you wanna stop," He reminds, working on undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Madara is still fully dressed and bound to the bed while Leo works on undressing himself, not wasting any time with a strip tease— they have more important things to get to, after all.

Leo lets his shirt fall from his shoulders, discarding it to the floor as he begins to loosen his belt. He glances up at Madara, relishing in the way spruce green eyes look him up and down hungrily.

"What, like what you see?" He jokes, shimmying out of his pants. 

Madara chuckles. "You have no idea." 

"Mm, I think I could imagine," Leo shrugs, leaning in for a kiss which Madara greets enthusiastically. "I do have quite the imagination, after all."

Leo crawls into Madara's lap, going in for another kiss— deeper, this time, and begins to rock his hips, grinding against Madara's strong thighs. He moans softly against Madara's mouth, pulling his bottom lip gently between his teeth. 

Madara begins to move his hips upwards to meet Leo's movements, a quiet gasp slipping between Leo's lips and into Madara's mouth. Leo pulls back, face burning, spit dripping from his lips. 

"So cute," Madara teases, earning an annoyed growl from Leo as he pulls away from Madara's lap.

"Showtime, then." Leo begins to pull down his underwear, pace agonizingly slow compared to earlier.

Madara watches his every movement, drinking in the soft gasp that slips as Leo's dick comes into contact with the cold air. Leo tosses the garment aside, loosely wrapping his fingers around his half-hard member and giving it a few lazy strokes. 

Green and gold eyes flutter shut in focus, or perhaps in shame, as Leo puts on a show for the man tied up before him. He fluctuates the pace of his strokes, switching from long and torturously slow to quick thumbing of the slit of his cock. 

"You look so gorgeous, Leo," Madara murmurs, genuine. Leo's eyes flicker open, and he shoots him a smile which borders on shy. 

" _Ah_ — geez, you're so sweet on me, you dummy," He eases off on his movements, cock bouncing slightly when he releases it from his grip. He crawls forwards, hands resting upon Madara's hips, thumbing the waistband of his pants. "Is it okay if I—"

" _Please_ ," Madara nods, lifting his hips slightly to make it easier for Leo to pull them off. 

"Thanks," Leo laughs, setting the pants aside once they're off of Madara's legs. "You're being so good for me, you know that?"

"I'm doing my best," Madara's shaky chuckle turns to a low whine as Leo tugs his underwear down, watching his erect dick with a certain intensity that Madara can't shake.

"You're so big," Leo mutters, moving so he's eye-level with Madara's member. "It feels like every time I see it, it's bigger. Is that even possible?" Leo whines, and Madara doesn't get any warning further than that before perfectly pink lips wrap themselves around the head of his cock. 

" _Shit_ — Leo," Madara groans, focusing all his willpower on not bucking up into the hot heat enveloping his dick— he wants to be good.

Leo looks up at him, a mischievous smile playing in his eyes as he bobs his head, tongue against the underside of Madara's cock, tracing every vein.

Leo tries different tactics, intently watching Madara's face with every movement he makes, trying to determine which garners the best reaction.

After a few kitten licks to the tip of Madara's cock, Madara's self control begins to wane, and it's not long before he's thrusting up into the warmth of Leo's mouth. Leo chokes, but persists, tears building up in the corners of his eyes as he takes Madara as far down as his throat will allow, then pulls off with a _pop._

Madara seems to panic for a moment, tugging at his restraints as he sits up straighter. " _Fuck_ , Leo— I—"

Leo shakes his head, coughing slightly. "It's fine, I'm fine." His voice is rough, expression turning to a faux demure pout. "But you were being so good for me. Such a shame." 

Leo swipes a bottle of lube from the nightstand, situating himself at the end of the bed. "I guess you'll just have to watch for a while, then."

He drizzles a generous amount of lube over his fingers and sets the bottle aside for now, opening his legs further to accommodate the incoming intrusion as he pushes two fingers into himself, a low noise slipping from his throat. 

Madara watches, taking in every little detail, from the arch of Leo's back, to the way tangerine hair falls over his shoulders, to the way his eyes flutter shut as he bounces against his own hand.

"Does it feel good, Leo?" Madara asks, voice low.

Leo gives him a look. " _Haah_ — not as good as when it's your fingers inside of me, but— _mm_ — I'll manage." 

And _god_ , if that doesn't send the blood rushing to Madara's dick.

"Make sure you scissor your fingers," Madara instructs, breathless just from watching Leo work himself open. "Don't just use your wrist, it'll get tiring—"

Leo just nods along, applying every word of advice Madara gives him until he's a shaking mess, 

" _Hggh, fuck,_ Madara," Leo whimpers, free hand gripping the sheets with white knuckles, grounding himself. "Wanna ride you so fucking bad. Can I?"

Madara's breath catches in his throat. " _God, yes_." 

Leo smiles shakily, slowly easing his fingers out of his hole, wiping them down on the sheets quickly before fumbling for the bottle of lube and a condom.

Leo tears the condom packet open with haste, rolling it down over Madara's dick, and pouring lube overtop of it. Lining himself up over Madara's dick, his hands rest upon the brunets shoulders. Madara can't resist meeting his lips in a kiss as Leo sinks down onto his cock, a string of curses trailing from the Ginger's lips.

"You alright, Leo?" Madara asks, brushing Leo's hair from his sweat-covered forehead. Leo nods weakly.

" _Fuck_ — yeah, I'm great, you're just fucking _huge_ ," he whines, though not in complaint, resting his head on Madara's shoulder. "Give me a second to adjust."

Madara complies, relishing in the tight heat around his dick for the moments Leo needs to get used to his size. 

And then Leo begins to move, gently bouncing himself on Madara's cock. He starts with slow, easy movements, but quickly progresses into a hurried pace that has Madara's cock hitting his prostate every time and both of them keening with every movement. 

Leo's dull fingernails rake down his arms as he lets out a high moan of Madara's name, and in that moment, his restraint and his restraints snap. His hands grip Leo's hips as soon as they're freed from the headboard, digging in hard enough to bruise.

"God, you're so— _ghh_ — so fucking strong," Leo's voice is high and breaks on every other word. "So hot. All _mine_."

Madara shudders, pulling out and setting Leo so his back rests against the sheets, pinning both of his hands above his head as he begins to fuck into Leo again. " _Yours_ ," he affirms, punctuating it with a well-timed buck of his hips.

His eyes flicker from Leo's blissed out expression to where their bodies connect, pace going from fast to brutal as he slams his hips into Leo, the man below him babbling sweet nothings as he gets fucked senseless. 

"Fuck, _Madara_ , I'm so goddamn close, please, I—" he cries, clenching around Madara as he comes. It only takes a few more thrusts before Madara reaches release, clinging to Leo all the way through it.

They lay there in the aftershocks of orgasm for what feels like hours, counting the breaths they take. 

" _Mine_ ," Leo murmurs into Madara's chest, voice bleary from tiredness.

Madara nods softly, burying his face into Leo's hair. " _Yours_ "

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if there are any mistakes iiosie hffkihdjebs goodnight 2:34 am gang gajg


End file.
